Tatsumi Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Tatsumi clan started out as simple tradesmen and farmers who used snakes to guard their harvests. As time went on they even began to incorporate snakes as loyal companions and were eventually revered by the clan. As with being around snakes there was always a chance of someone being bitten so as a precaution the clan worked for months to create an anti venom. They were peaceful with most of the surrounding clans when they had their own village and thus never needed any reason to train in combat but that changed one day when their neighbors deliberately attacked and razed to the ground. All but one elder as well as most of the adults died in defending the village, leaving the remaining elder and a handful of adults to care to the needs of the younger members. It seemed that the clan was on the brink of extermination when they found their way to the village of Hebigakure. With the survivors of the clan now in a stable and safe environment, the clan flourished in the years to follow. Although shunned and for the most part avoided by the other clans, the Tatsumi had remained independent. Though the time has passed since the others clan didn't even acknowledge their existence and now welcome them as their own, the Tatsumi are wary to accept any help from anyone outside their own clan. This may make them seem cold but they only do this as a means of never allowing a potential threat to catch them off guard. Through sparring the clan found out that they could produce their own toxic venom and used this to their advantage in combat on unsuspecting foes. This trait came to be known as the kekkei genkai known as Doku hon'nō. (venomous instinct) Clan Traits Cosmetic The look of a typical male Tatsumi and a female Tatsumi are a bit diverse. The males usually tend to have darker hair than the females, pale or green eyes, with easily distinguishable jawlines. The females tend to have blue or brown eyes although in rare cases some have been noted to have green eyes as well. The similarities however are that all Tatsumi members have varying degrees, saturations, and brightness of black hair. There is only about two or three inches of height difference between the males and females on average. Every member has pale skin. Personality traits: A typical Tatsumi's personality consists of them being level headed in any situation, patient, yet cunning and devious. They are also resilient yet reserved. Once one of them accepts you as an ally or even a friend, it is guaranteed you'll have a loyal companion at your side. Strengths Kenjutsu - Exceptional Speed - Superior Weaknesses Genjutsu - terrible Strength - Inferior Abilities: They adopted kenjutsu into their clan after having made the mistake of not being trained in any type of combat before being attacked. Their speed came from moving from village to village quickly to avoid being raided by bandits. Kekkei Genkai: Doku hon'nõ Clan Abilities: Hibi no burēdo (snake blade) B rank, allows the user to transform their snake companion into a weapon. Depending on skill and rank of the user, he or she can manipulate the snake to be any sized blade from a dagger to a broad sword or any other weapon. Sukēru no yoroi (scale armor) This technique lows the user to instantly change the molecular structure of a section advanced their entire body of his/her skin into scales that can withstand physical damage and resist fire. This technique can only be used by all and above and will cost 1 chakra point for every turn it's used. Clan Achievements List Successful traders and farmers, worked to become great swordsman and women instead of being naturally gifted, naturally gifted in speed due to avoiding bandit raiding parties while traveling between villages. Recent Clan History: In the year 183 AN the (name) clan was able to detect spies within Hebigakure via the use of their snakes. These spies were from an upstart bandit gang that were planning on assassinating a number of Hebigakure samurai over the course of a couple of months. Having prevented this, the samurai involved were given high praise and recommended for head of intelligence. Though the matter never solidified, it is still an honorable mention. The Tatsumi continue the use of snakes to uncover secrets of any kind and level of importance. Family Tree Elders: Kioshi Shizuko Fumio Kasumi Children: Atsuko Hideaki Harumi Naoko Kazuhiko Mamoru Yori Grandchildren: Shinju Hiroshi Satoshi Hikari Toshi Manami Akane Tamiko Chiharu Extra's: as the samurai matures in age and ability his or her snake companion also matures, grows in length, their venom becomes more potent, and they are able to shift into more things via the user's chakra though they must be learned. Category:Custom clan Category:Samurai clans Category:Hebigakure Category:OC Category:Clans Category:Tatsumi clan